My Random Dream
by KyoMisami
Summary: This isn't really a story. It's a dream i had and felt like writing down.It is very random. It has Ichigo, Toshiro, and Byakuya. So if you want to read something random, this is the story for you!


**A/N:****Hello! It's Kyo again! ^_^ I thank all the reviews I got for my yaoi fanfic! I'm glad I got reviews on my 1****st**** one shot. THANK YOU!XD. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect such nice criticism (Hehe ^_^ I contradicted).****I appreciate it. Now, I'm just rambling, so moving on, I don't own Bleach…if I did, Ulquiorra wouldn't have died and would have ended up with Orihime :-[ and Grimmjow would have had more screen time and lived in the human world with Ichigo and the gang. Aizen would have died instantously after Gin stabbed him _. {Sorry spoiler} Again I'm rambling. Moving on…again, There is a lot of OOC; like way out of OOC. Don't bug me about it. I'm just warning you, this is a random dream I had. If I use a term wrong, I know about it; I make no sense in my dreams so it won't make sense on paper. [Is that even logical?] Anyways, have fun; I hope you find it funny? [Just to be clear, I'm not trying to be racist in the 1****st**** sentence. Sorry if I offend anyone.] Let's begin….**

It started with me walking into the middle school I used to go to and I see a small Grimmjow (he reminded me of a Mexican. I have no idea why…he just did) and I think Ulquiorra was with him...I don't remember and I wasn't focusing on him. Anyways I walk up to them and they had a 2 year old with them. I pick up the kid by the arm and put her on my hip. Then Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (?) walk away. I think '_I want to go to class'_ but I remember I can't take kids to class. I leave her on a pencil box thing between a backpack and lunchbox (?)...I don't no, it looked like one. Then I go in to the building, hoping the kid would follow me (then I can have her sit on my lap in class without getting in a lot of trouble)….Suddenly it switches to another day where I'm walking with my friend to the class talking about an anime (I think it was Kekkaishi) that was on last night. We get to the class and we go to the last row, where we sit and it's empty. No row. I turn to the teacher. He looks at the empty row and says, "Your row's not there". Then out of no where Toshiro opens the door(A sliding door in an American classroom, weird...but it gets weirder and random, just wait) and says, "Ichigo, we're going to fight. Come with me" and turns to leave. Ichigo appears in his soul reaper outfit and yells, "Are you running away! I'll fight you right here!' Then the teacher appears next to him with his arms crossed and tells Ichigo, "No. If you do the classroom would be destroyed and everyone would be killed."

Suddenly it shows Ichigo's hand on the handle of his bankai(?)...it was more of a combo of his Zangetsu shikai and bankai...anyways it had this black string from the back of the handle to the guard. It was just like floating over Ichigo's hand and it had a rabbit, like how Rukia draws them, and a orange bead like Ichigo's hair, but a bit darker, next to the bottom of the rabbit that was right in the middle of the string. I hear Ichigo's voice say "I wonder what happens if I break the shikai," and pulled the string; suddenly his blue spiritual pressure was released.

Then I was in a dimly lit room sipping tea, knelling in front of a small table (the kind you use for breakfast in bed). Suddenly Byakuya opens the door I'm facing and says "What the hell are you doing here?" (Apparently I'm in his house). I reply, "I wanted peace and quiet, and this is as close as I'm gonna get." I sip some tea. "Do you want tea? Sorry I used your tea set and water, but I brought my own tea". Byakuya kneels across from me and drinks some. Suddenly it switches to another day, because I say "I remember the first time I came here"...by the way I was drinking tea with Byakuya, he was across the little breakfast-in-bed table. He doesn't say anything and keeps drinking his tea. I get up, it's late, like maybe 7pm, and go out to his backyard. It's pretty. It has a porch, then about a few meters of grass; then a stream and on the other side a sakura tree (in full bloom) on a small hill of grass and to the left of the tree, a bench, like the ones you'd find in a park. I end up going to the bench and laying down and falling asleep. I guess Byakuya follows me because a few seconds later I'm 1/4 awake and holding his sleeve saying, muffled "Byakuya...watch...stars...me"[I don't exactly remember what I said] and I guess fall asleep again, because I wake up on a futon in the middle of the floor, next to the breakfast-in-bed table. I get up and think '_I feel dirty' _(I didn't take a shower before I went to bed...in my dream...it feels weird to go to bed wit out being clean) so I get up...half asleep…

I think I was half awake in real life because I vaguely remember Doggy on my face...

Anyways, I stumble to the bathroom, and open it. Guess what? Byakuya's taking a shower... {_ yes it's a stupid cliché anime moment...back to my dream (it's not done yet)} I slam the door close and I put my back to it and apologize "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in the shower! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to open the door!" I hear him laughing, not loud, but like when you don't want anyone to hear it but they still do laugh. So stupid me turns around, opens the door, again (I know I'm an idiot in my dreams too_. There I said I for you). And instead of me freaking out, I look at him and say, "Oh...you look good smiling".

Suddenly I'm talking to my soul reaper friend (I think it was Isane's younger sister; it looked like her) about what happened. I say, "Oh my god! I did the most stupid and embarrassing thing this morning! I walked in on Byakuya while he was taking a shower! It was horrible! I closed the door, but heard him laughing so I opened it again and said, 'You look good smiling'". She started giggling. I said "It was horrible! But he did still look good smiling". She laughs harder. I say, "But he does!" and then Byakuya walks around the corner at that moment (_...yes another cliché anime moment) and chuckles. Dream ends.

**A/N: ****Yes. I know I interrupted myself too many times, just imagine how I talk in life. *rolls eyes*. Yell at me about that if you still want to and the millions of times I used 'and', or how inconsistent I am telling my dream; i.e. incomplete sentences, run-ons, etc. I bet you can find 20 thousand more wrong things I did…I think I criticized myself….maybe I should change my mistakes rather than talking about them….Hmmm…. But that takes longer than pointing them out….Off subject; wait I don't think I even mentioned the subject _. Ok, I thank you for reading this random, miscellaneous, OOC dream I had one night. Burn me to death if you don't like it as much as my other writing. I'm waiting…I'm hungry. :-{] I've always wanted to make a mustached smiley ^_^. I'm so proud! **


End file.
